Sailor Planet Screw Up
by Zero Tsubasa no Kami
Summary: Somebody switched around all the scripts and powers of the senshi! Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Sailor Moon so there.  
  
Sailor Planet Screw Up  
  
On the way to Rei's place, Serena notices Lita standing all by herself, under a tree. "Hey, Lita!" she asks. "Why are ya all by yourself?"  
  
"Well, on the way home," she begins, "I found another worker from the Negaverse. I tried to transform but I didn't have on my usual green and my usual powers."  
  
"NANI?" yelled Serena.  
  
"I had the powers and the suit of Neptune." She continued.  
  
"Lemme get this straight. YOU transformed in Sailor Neptune?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You should go see if Michelle has your powers!".  
  
"Okay," Jupiter replied.  
  
Serena grinned and said "I coming with you!"  
  
  
  
"Hi Moonface, Lita!" said Michelle. "What are you gals doing here?"  
  
Lita stepped forward. "Um.. Well, I was fighting an enemy on the way home from school. When I trasnformed I had your powers."  
  
Michelle took out her wand. "What? The core of my wand has Jupiters sign on it! How come I didn't notice it before?"  
  
Lita looked at hers and found the sign for Neptune on it. "Mine is like that, too."  
  
"Moonface, what about yours?"  
  
Serena looked at her wand. "Mars?!" Amira walks in and finds them all staring at their wands.  
  
"What are you all doing?" she asks.  
  
Michelle, not bothering to asnwer says, "Amira, get out your wand."  
  
"My wand?"  
  
  
Okay, if I get 7 reviews from different people then I'll type chp. 2.  



	2. Chapter Two

Wow! A got 7 good reviews in one day! So here's part 2.  
Note: Since SOMEBODY didn't like me using the Dubbed names etc., then it's your problem if you don't know whom I'm talking about.  
  
  
"Makano and I have screwed up powers. Are yours?" asked Michiru.  
  
Haruka looked at her wand. It didn't LOOK any different. She transformed. "What the hell!?" She had Ami's suit.  
  
Makano and Usagi cracked up. Michiru said, "Try to attack something. Like that park bench down there."  
  
Haruka went over to the balcony and aimed for the park bench. "MERCURY BUBBLES!" The air around them was filled with bubbles and the park bench was soaked. So was Mamoru who happened to be sitting on the bench.  
  
Haruka was looking very angry. "THIS IS EMBARRASSING!!!!! Bubbles!"  
  
Meanwhile, Rei and Minako were shopping.  
  
  
"Hey, Rei, look at this dress!" Makano held up a canary yellow summer dress. "Do you think I should get it?"  
  
"Yeah, next time we have to 'stop evil', wear that!" Rei kidded. They both giggled. "I think I'll get this one." She showed Minako a pale blue tank.  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
Minako and Rei turned. They saw a new enemy who looked kind of like Palla Palla. "Who are you?" Rei asked.  
  
"The number-one officer for the fashion police! And I say 'that tank is totally last century'." Said the officer.  
  
Minako smirked. "Well, Miss Fashion Police, watch this!" They both transformed. "Venus hea---!?!?" At this point her hand usually starts to glow but nothing happened.  
  
"Venus, what's wrong?" asked Mars. They both looked at each other and gasped.  
  
"Hey, you're me!" they said in unison. "You did this didn't you?"  
  
The enemy was rolling on the ground laughing. "Yes, (giggle) I did! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Minako yelled, "OMAE O KUROSU!!!"  
While Rei yelled, "I'm GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"Stop saying whatever I say!" They both said.  
  
"Okay, never mind," again said at the same time.  
  
Rei yelled, "VENUS HEART CHAIN AND CIRCLE!"  
  
Minako yelled, "MARS FIRE SURROUND!"  
  
The enemy dodged the attacks and disappeared.  
  
Rei looked around. "She seams to be gone."  
  
"Yeah. We should see if the other Senshi are having the same problem."  
  
  
Minako, Rei, Usagi, Makano, Haruka, and Michiru met up at Rei's shrine. They all began talking at once about the problem.  
  
Haruka finally said, "You know, the others don't know about this yet. We should go find them before they try and use their own attacks and get injured in battle."  
  
Mirichu nodded and said, "You're right."  
  
Usagi declared, "We should split our group. One group should find Ami and Hotaru, another Setsuna and Chibiusa, and then the last group should look for the Starlights  
  
  
To get chapter 2, I need five good reviews..  



	3. Chapter Three

When the girls found Sestuna and Chibiusa, It looks like they already found out. They couldn't help but laugh. Chibiusa had a cape and roses. Sestuna was Mars. Rei was getting annoyed. "Usagi, Mina, and now YOU all transform into me?!?!?" Rei tried to transform again. This time she was wearing purple and carried a long staff. "SATURN?!"  
  
For some reason. All the Starlights transformed into Mars too. All of them in their switched states (except Mamoru who refused to transform), swarmed all over the place, searching for an enemy that fit Rei's and Mina's description. Haruka and Michiru were the first succesful searches and quickly eliminated the Palla-Palla impersonater.  
  
Their powers were still screwed up.  
  
Usagi had convinced Mamoru to tranform. His knew look turned out to be Pluto's. He'd locked himself in his room afterwards. When a few baddies from the author's universe came, Usagi, Ami, and Michiru also transformed into Sailor Mars. The next battles changed everyone into Mars except Rei, who was now very seriously pissed. They were just walking down the street when somebody that looked like Vesu-Vesu jumped in fromnt of them. "Ha! You want your powers back? Just do three things for me and I tell you how."  
  
---------  
  
next chapter: must get 40 reviews total.  
  
  
  



	4. Elephant Brains

I know I didn't get 40 reviews yet but I just thought of what should happen next and wanted to post it before I forgot:  
  
  
"First! You must give up the Luna Pen!" shouted the girl.  
  
"What do you you want that for?" asked Sailor Mars (Usagi).  
  
"Well, I thought that I needed a new 'look' so... You know the rest."  
  
"You villians can be so dorky these days!" shouted Sailor Mars (Makato).  
  
"Well at least my costume doesn't look like that stupid red thing!"  
  
"STUPID RED THING!" shouted Sailor Saturn (Rei).  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch...   
  
"Mamoru! You've got to help the rest of the scouts fix up this power switch!" said Luna.  
  
"I don't wanna become a girl!" whined Mamoru.  
  
Luna and Artemis change into their human form and dragged Mamoru out to where the Sailor Marses and Saturn are.  
  
"Mamoru! No one else is gonna see! Do it now!" yelled Artemis.  
  
Mamoru transformed... into Sailor Uranus. "At least the fuku is the right size." Said Luna, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus (Mamoru) fired that planet looking thingy at the villian who was naming the second thing ("Give me Helios!") and the third ("And hand over Chibiusa!").  
  
The enemy fired the planet back at him. Sailor Uranus ducked and it hit Ami, causing her to de-transform. Trying once again to transform.... And turned into Birche! "How did that happen!? She's not even a Sailor Senshi!"  



End file.
